


A moment in time

by serenitysolstice



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, I felt my teeth rotting in my mouth as I wrote this, This is disusting, its like sickly sweet, truly truly disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Zazzalil finds Jemilla alone, and scared, and does what any good wife would do. Cuddle the pain away.





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and I've no idea how well I've portrayed the pair so any feedback would be appreciated. I only watched the musical for the first time a week ago and I have been obsessing over my cave-lesbians ever since.

"J-Mills?" The voice was quiet, cautious, but in the silence of night, her voice jolted her upright. She sniffed, wiping her face with her hands, though the tears kept falling.

"Zaz...hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Don't be ridiculous Jemilla, 'course you aren't bothering me. C'mere." Zazzalil opened her arms to her wife, pulling her close. "You wanna talk about it?" Jemilla thought for a second. About the rain, and the wind, and the lightning and thunder. She thought of angry mammoths, and angrier bears, tigers, wolves...Snarls. She thought of fire and she thought of no fire. The taller woman opened her mouth to respond, but she could only whimper and clutch the flustered Zaz closer to her. The firebringer held onto Jemilla as her tears began anew, whispering as soothingly as she could. Vaguely, she felt eyes on her, no doubt some other member of her dysfunctional family come to investigate the commotion, but she waved them away absently.

"Hey hey hey, babe, it's okay. Look at me." Jemilla raised her her head, though her eyes were unfocused. "No, I said look at me." Zazzalil grasped her chin and drew her eyes to her own. "I don't know what's going on in that magnificent head of yours. And honestly, I don't think I need to." Slowly, she pulled her wife across the dirt floor of their wooden hut, to where their mammoth skin awaited them. "I've got you, love. You're here, and I'm here, and everyone else is just outside listening to Schwoopsie tell the second joke."

"But...but it was..."

"Just a nightmare, okay? I know that it was scary, but you're stronger than than the sleep spirits. Hell, you've fought scarier things than the sleep spirits. I mean, you've found with me plenty of times." That got a smile from Jemilla. "I'm not going anywhere without you, love, but I need to know what you want from me. We can sit by the fire with the rest of the tribe?" Jemilla hesitates for just a second. "No?" A slight shake against her chest. "That's okay. Do you want to stay in here?" A nod. "Okay then. Jemilla, I'm going to get into bed, okay. Would you like to join me?" She meant it in a caring way, but Jemilla raised an eyebrow in her direction when she shifted away.

"You're never usually so polite." She offered a watery approximation of a smirk, and Zazzalil still blushed at the implications.

"Hey now. I thought you were busy being tormented by the sleep spirits?" Jemilla shook her head.

"Nah, I'm over those pesky demons." Zaz could see the dullness of brown eyes, could feel the false bravado the other woman put on, but decided not to call her out on it.

"Glad to hear it, I am fucking freezing and you're always warmer than a firepit." She grinned at her wife, who shot back her first real smile of the evening.

"Hey, Zazzy?" She whispered, the smaller woman wrapped up in her arms.

"Hmm?" She hummed in reply.

"Thank you." Jemilla's voice was small, almost shy. She hadn't heard the taller woman so unsure of herself before. Zaz found her head tilting up towards her wife's face, and she pressed a kiss to the side of her jaw.

"Like I promised. All night, every night."

"I don't think this is what you had in mind. Comforting me when my brain fucks up." Zazzalil grinned into the darkness, and ran a hand up a long soft leg.

"What did you think I meant?" Her hand rested at Jemilla's hip, more playful than seductive. Jemilla snorted.

"You're daft as shit sometimes, Zaz, but you're not dense."

"Pretend I am." Zazzalil could practically feel the taller woman roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled fondly, tilting the firebringer's head up for a soft kiss. Zaz grinned into it, sliding her hand up taut abs and soft skin to slide into Jemilla's hair.

"And you love it." Jemilla chuckes, and kisses her again.

"I guess stupidity is contagious." Zaz responded with a laugh of her own.

"Two idiots, running a tribe of idiots. It's a wonder we made it this far." Jemilla smiled into the night.

"We'll be fine from now on though. Do you know why?" Zaz did, but wanted to her her say it anyway.

"Why?"

"We're doing it together."


End file.
